TickTock
by lunartigergurl
Summary: Something very different from me. I hope you like it. He's not sure what's happening no one will tell him anything. Why is he always being ignored?


**Tick-Tock**

**By lunartigergurl.**

Hey everyone. This … might just be my very last story. I am unable to update For NJWolf but if anyone is willing to try they may update it. I know I did the same thing for Le Singe but what can I say? I'm more of a one-shot author. Short stories that have little to no real meaning are my specialty! But thank you anyway for reviewing. Every comment I received was warm and friendly and I really appreciate that.

This story is difficult to explain. My parents left me alone at home to visit my uncle and I decided to listen to some music on my comp. Then I opened up 'Word' and this one-shot all but flowed from me. I hope you enjoy it. I can't explain anything about it though … It's too twisted … But I'll answer any questions!

-

It's getting late now. And I'm not just talking about the hour. I've been sitting here by your side, counting the endless seconds that seem to pass. I wish I could stop time, even if just for a short moment. That's all I need … that's all I need to tell you how much I love you, and how much I miss you.

But as the hands wipe away more of your life I begin to understand that I no longer have the power. I used to think I could do anything but this is beyond what I am capable of.

You are awake now and looking at me but you are unaware of my presence. It's been like this for a while. _You've_ been like this for a while. I can talk to you endlessly about things you are familiar with. But you do not heed any of my words. You have forgotten what my voice sounds like.

Do you think I've forgotten about you? Do you lie here and wonder why I'm not with you, talking to you and offering you reassurance?

But I am here.

Why don't you see me? Why don't you hear me? Are you ignoring me? But why? I have done nothing to deserve this treatment. Unless I am unaware of it. No. I'm sure I have done nothing. Only … why do you ignore me then? I wish you would speak to me. A single word would quell my confusion.

But nothing. You say nothing. I want to touch you. I want to feel you touch me. But neither of us reach out. I've tried but you do not react to my touches any more. I remember I time when I could get you to do anything; all I had to do was trace my fingers down the smooth expanse of your cheek. It was the same for me; a single touch from you could crush any reserve I was feeling.

Why not now? I've done something, haven't I? Please tell me. Tell me so that I may beg for forgiveness! Whatever it was it had to have been an accident. Surely. I would never do anything intentional to hurt you in any way. I love you! You mean everything to me! Would I harm the one that keeps me alive?

But I must've. Your eyes … they no longer glow. They used to shine brighter than any star! And … your skin … you're so pale. Like alabaster at it's finest. Something has happened. Something … terrible has happened. Why do I not know about it? Why won't you let me help you?

You sigh, your warm breath caressing my face more intimately than any touch ever could. I unconsciously shiver. You shift slightly and your eyes close. I begin to panic as I lose sight of your beautiful emotion-filled pools of gold. It appears they were keeping me relaxed but with them gone I cannot help the fear that rises in my mind.

I can only reach out to grab your wrist, my fingers closing around your warm skin. Thankfully your eyes open but you gasp and pull your wrist free from my grip. I flinch back. Did I hurt you? I'm sorry … I didn't mean to. Lately I've been doing everything wrong. Should I just leave? You don't want me by your side …

You sit up straight on the bed, startling me from my inner thoughts. I move back slightly; I do not want to hurt you again. Though I'm sure I've never hurt you in the past. Am I that oblivious? Have I hurt you and forgotten about it? No … I'm positive I've never laid an offensive hand on you. Just the thought of someone causing you pain … It's unbearable.

You sigh again, though this time I hear the definite tone of sadness. That's it then? I've done something to upset you. I've done that before so why is now different? I watch silently as you get up and make your way to the long dresser mirror. You stand straight before it; you're looking at your reflection. But why?

Are you as displeased as I am of your change? Though not drastic it's still visible … You've lost weight. Not enough for your clothes to hang off you but enough to make someone worry. I'm worried. You were always so pleased with your appearance! You never complained once. I was pleased with your appearance … you were beautiful. You're still beautiful.

You start to remove your top, your movements slow and lethargic. Now I know something is wrong. I've never seen you act this way. Its as though you've been severely drained of your energy. Please tell me what's wrong! I can't take it anymore! You've never kept a secret from me before! Why now?

My breath catches as I realize why you've removed your top. I take a small step forward and stop; my presence makes you uncomfortable and I do not wish to disturb you. I watch, transfixed, as you trace a large purple mark on your chest with your nimble fingers. You bite your lip as you apply slight pressure to the bruise and I can almost feel the tender pain on myself. Did I do that to you? Did I hurt you; strike you?

Am I even capable of such an action?

But there is no other explanation for the bruise.

I take a step towards you and when you don't react I take another. Then another. Soon I am standing next to you, facing you. Up close the mark is darker. And in the midst of the purple stain lies a single cut. I notice it's directly over your heart.

My own heart stops. What happened? Tell me now! I demand to know! Was it one of the others? If they've hurt you … Please tell me …

But you don't say anything. Again.

You suddenly fall to your knees and you hold yourself upright with your hands on the floor. I kneel down slowly; I want to reach out but I fear what my touch will do to you.

Your shoulders shake and I can make out the soft sound of your gentle crying. You're crying. I've never seen you cry before. Tell me what's wrong! I can help you! Just tell me …

You sit back and wrap your arms around yourself in a vulnerable position. I can't bear to see you like this. Please let me hold you. Let me take away your sorrow, your pain. Something or someone has hurt you and if it was me then I'm sorry! Just tell me!

"I…"

I freeze. You're trying to tell me something. I lean closer, hoping to catch the words you're whispering so softly.

"I'm coming…"

Coming? I don't understand. Coming where? Where are you going?

There's a soft rap on your bedroom door and I turn to see who it is. I instantly recognize Tyson and Max standing in the doorway.

"Rei?" Max calls out timidly. I frown. I know he's naturally shy but why is he talking to you like this? "A-are you okay?"

Your only response is a whimper, which somehow pleases me. If you won't talk to me then I don't want you talking to anyone. It's selfish of me but I can't help it. It's how I am. It's who I am …

Tyson hurries into the room and quickly embraces you much to my annoyance. But I'm left stunned as you respond by turning to him and burying your face in his shoulder.

Rei? What's going on? What the hell is going on? I'm so sick of being ignored like this! Tell me! For God's sake tell me!

"I-its my f-fault!"

Your declaration silences me. I stare at your trembling form in Tyson's embrace and frown. What's your fault?

"No," Tyson assures you softly, rubbing your back. "It's not your fault, Rei. It was an accident."

You only cry harder. Each sob tears at my heart. I look over at the door and see ma. He's still standing there but he's frozen, his expression strangely unreadable. My frown deepens. What's happening? Will someone please fill me in? I'm a part of this team aren't I? Don't I deserve to know what's causing the love of my life to cry like this?

"He's gone, Tyson!" You cry loudly as you pull yourself out of Tyson's arms and move away from both of us. I look at your face. It's contorted with pain and anger. Your eyes as shining again, I notice. But not like the stars. I'm reminded of flames. Flames that have been fed too much oxygen. Rei …

"He's gone and it's my fault! I killed him!" Your voice breaks and you're lying on the floor, crying uncontrollably. I move my gaze to Tyson and realize he's looking my way. His lips move and I can only just catch what he's saying.

"Kai, you bastard…"

I gasp. What? Bastard? Who the hell do you think you are you little-?

I'm cut off by Max's hesitant voice. "Rei. It wasn't your fault. Kai- " This time Tyson cuts him off. "Max." He shakes his head, silently telling him to stop. It's pointless. We can all see it. Like before Rei is deaf to our words. "There's nothing we can say to make Rei feel better. This is Kai's fault and he's the only one who can help."

"But Kai's … gone."

I froze. Gone? Where was I gone?

Tyson sighs. "I know that, Max, but Rei needs to let go. And Kai can still help him do that. Lets go."

"OK. I just wish Kai hadn't … killed … himself …"

K-killed myself? I watch with wide eyes as they close the door then I turn to you. You're still lying on the floor but your cries have ceased. I slide closer and study your form. You're not moving. You're not moving at all. Again I panic and without thinking I touch your shoulder. You flinch and turn to sit up. Your eyes are large.

I watch in surprise as you cast your glance around the room. It hits me then. You can't see me. And you can't hear me because …

No! I can't be dead! How is that possible? I would know if I was dead. I've been here for … forever … Wait. Forever? I think back and frown. Forever. I can't think of a time when … this isn't good.

"Kai?"

I lift my gaze to yours. You're shaking. I want to hold you. I want to tell you everything will be fine.

Rei. Please …

"Kai." There's a smile in your voice though your expression remains the same as before. "Kai, I'm coming! Just wait for me, please."

I now understand what you mean. Though I do not believe I am dead … I cannot allow you to follow me. The world would surely suffer if she lost such a gift as yourself. So no, I will not wait for you. Not yet.

God. Its true then. I must be dead. But how?

"Kai, I'm sorry!" You whisper harshly, surprising me. You look at the floor. "They tell me it's not my fault but I know I'm the reason you left. You told me time and again that you needed space. But I refused to give it to you."

No. That's not true. Yes, I told you that but you never crowded me. You respected my wishes completely and I loved you more for it. You were always there when I needed you and you would give me time to myself when I required it. Don't blame yourself!

It suddenly hits me. I remember!

Oh … God. What have I done? What have I done? Oh please tell me this is a dream. I don't want to be dead!

But then I pulled the trigger, didn't I? No … Why would I do that? I had everything I needed. I had Rei. I had … Rei.

Everything around me stops. Even you. I lift an unsteady hand to my forehead as flashes upon flashes of memories hit me. I am dead. Yes. But … so are you! You're dead! I can still remember it! It's so clear now!

I held you as you let out your last breath. I kissed your forehead as your skin grew cold. I cried as you cried. But then what's happening? How can you be dead but sitting here? Tyson and Max … they spoke to you – touched you! And you spoke back …

I'm so confused.

Suddenly everything returns to how it was several seconds ago. You're breathing again. Only this time you're looking at me. _Looking at me_.

"Kai?" You ask in disbelief and I smile. I nod. "Yes. It's me, Rei." You blink in confusion. "How? I thought…"

"No. We were both wrong. We're both …"

You understand. You've always believed me. I know you wouldn't doubt me now. Ever.

"And Tyson? And … Max? Kai, what's happening?"

I move closer to you still and wrap my arms around you. This time you don't flinch my touch. Instead you rest your cheek on my shoulder and wrap your own arms around my waist. I kiss the top of your head.

"They need to let go," I tell you and you smile.

"Can we stay here for a little while longer? For them? I've been … haunting them for so long now. I thought that car was a dream. It felt like it. One minute … I was lying in your arms, surrounded by darkness. Then I was lying here next to you. But you wouldn't talk to me."

"You followed me, didn't you?" I ask you and you nod your head.

"I tried to stop you, Kai," you whisper shakily. "I begged you to put the gun down! But you wouldn't listen."

"I remember. I thought it was a dream as well." I can only agree with you as its true. I shot myself and instantly woke up here. You were asleep, lying next to me. And then you wouldn't talk to me. "You ignored me completely when I woke up."

You pull away from me and smile. "Come," you say to me. Your eyes are now shining like the stars. And your skin has never been more radiant. You look down at your chest. The bruise is gone. With a small laugh you quickly put your top back on. Then you look at me with a large smile. "Let us watch over Tyson and Max. They still need us. We shall leave when they're ready. No sooner."

"Yes."

You stand up and offer your hand to me. I take it and relish in your warmth. It feels so wonderful to have you with me. You turn to walk away but I tighten my grip on your hand and you face me, your expression curious. "Kai?"

"Promise me you won't … ignore me again."

You laugh, the sound echoing in the room. I'm certain Tyson and Max can hear it. It's probably what keeps them in denial of your death.

"Don't worry, Kai," you say with a smile. "I've lost you once. I can assure you it won't happen again. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Now come!"

I follow willingly, so glad to have you talking to me and smiling at me. We leave our room and I know we won't be able to enter it again with one of the others. We find them in the kitchen. They're whispering but we don't listen in. They can't see us. I'm relieved. It would be weird. But it doesn't matter. I have Rei. He has me. And Tyson and Max have both of us.

We have all we've ever wanted…

Nothing else matters now.

Nothing.


End file.
